Kassie Kristensen
Lillith Cassandra Daniels (born June 27, 1981), better known by her stage name Kassie Kristensen, is a professional women's wrestler for WWE:FE and former television personality. Career Early Days Amateur Wrestling Transition to the Big Leagues Professional Competition Personal life In Popular Culture Television Before moving onto a more successful wrestling career, Kassie made several appearances on television shows. Her unique style and equally outspoken personality made her a favorite for guest judge and commentator spots on shows revolving around pop culture. She's appeared twice on VH1 programming. Her first appearance was as a guest commentator on their show "20 Most Influential Rock Albums" which aired April 1, 2001. Enough interest in her from the viewers generated for VH1 to bring her back to their programming a second time. She appeared on "40 Most Awesomely Bad Metal Songs...Ever" on March 15, 2002. She was a member of the critiquing panel. The show pulled great ratings and Kassie once more got positive feedback for her segments on the show. VH1 contacted her one week later with an offer to possibly begin contract negotiations over a show of her own. In a shocking move, Kassie turned down the offer. No official reason for rejection of the deal, which would have put her in a prime time television show, ever surfaced. Speculation says that it was because of deals and connections she had been making in the wrestling world at the time. This rumor was not, and has never been confirmed. Kassie was signed to a 1 year verbal developmental contract with the wrestling promotion which would first put her on the map in an international way. Though the timing suggests her wrestling career was the reason for rejecting the deal, she has never gone on record with such a statement. Modeling Anyone who truly knows Kassie will tell you that modeling is probably one of the most unlikely things you will ever see her do. However, though unlikely, it did happen at one time. Struggling financially to pay her way through formal wrestling classes, Kassie needed money anyway she could get it. Her original look sparked interest with some modeling agencies. After several negotiations, Kassie ended up walking the runway for one show, but never did so again. After collecting her pay she walked out of modeling for good. Similar to her brief stint in television, rumors say she only did it for the money. Kassie has never given an official statement confirming or dispelling this rumor either. Controversy Despite her reputation for being outspoken and opinionated, Kassie has never been involved in any significant controversies. In Wrestling * 'Primary Finishing Moves ** '' Whispers of October (Vertabreaker) ** '' Shadows of Redemption (Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors Armbar) * '''Last Resort Finisher ** '' 360 Imapler * '''Grapple Holds and Throws ** ''Back Body Drop ** ''Bulldog ** ''Flying somersault neckbreaker slam ** ''Gutbuster ** ''Headscissors takedown ** ''Jackknife powerbomb ** ''Lifting Double Chickenwing Drop ** ''One-legged monkey flip ** ''Overhead throwing slam from ring to floor ** ''Reverse STO ** ''Russian legsweep ** ''Shoulder Jawbreaker ** ''Simultaneous side headlock and headscissors takedown combination on two opponents ** ''Sitout side powerslam ** ''Snap suplex ** ''Spin-out powerbomb into a kneeling pin ** ''Spinebuster ** ''Springboard arm drag ** ''Sunset flip, often as a reversal when lifted off of her feet ** ''Superplex ** ''Toronto Slam (Double-leg slam) * '''Tag Team Grapple Holds and Throws ** ''Double DDT ** ''Overhead throwing slam from ring to floor * '''Submission Holds ** ''Bow and Arrow hold ** ''Cloverleaf ** ''Dragon sleeper ** ''Octopus hold ** ''Over the shoulder single leg Boston crab ** ''Rope hung Boston crab * '''Strikes: ** ''Corner Splash (Stinger Splash) ** ''Double dropkick towards two opponents ** ''Leg Lariat/Spinning Heel Kick/Dragon Whip ** ''Shining Wizard (Enziguri variation) ** ''Single arm DDT ** ''Short Arm/Short Range Clothesline (Irish Whip pull back into clothesline) ** ''Turnbuckle Thrust ** ''Uppercut Variations * '''Aerial Attacks ** ''Diving crossbody ** ''Diving leg drop ** ''Missile dropkick - Fairly Uncommon * '''Pinning Maneuvers and Combinations ** ''Cover (Basic Pin) ** ''La Magistral ** ''Roll-Up/School Boy ** ''Scoop Powerslam > Pin - 98% of the time will fail to complete a full three-count. Mainly used as momentum killer to switch who is dominating match. ** ''Small Package ** ''Standing hurricanrana pin * '''Wrestlers Managed ** Beth Phoenix (XPW) * 'Entrance Theme ** ''"Ashes" by In This Moment Championships and Accomplishments * '''Championships ** ''XPW Women's Championship (1x) * '''Other Accomplishments ** ''Ended Beth Phoenix's 8 month undefeated streak (XPW) Trivia * Kassie was once a fill-in guitar player for band, ''"In This Moment", who would provide her entrance theme in WWE:FE * A distant cousin of hers, Lucas "Alex Rothschild" Mauer, is a wrestler as well. He would also end up being one of her trainers once she broke into the amateur scene. * To date, Kassie has only competed in 2 televised wrestling shows. One being XPW, the other being WWE:FE. External links *WWE:FE Website *Kassie's Profile Picture *Kassie's Myspace Category:1981 birthsCategory:CharactersCategory:ManagersCategory:Wrestlers